lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Metroid: Rogue
Metroid: Rogue is the newest installment of the Metroid series, developed by Zeta Labs and published by Nintendo. It takes place after the events of Metroid: Fusion. Story The story of Metroid: Rogue begins with the Galactic Federation being hacked by an activist group known as the Meteor Complex, who seeks to "showcase the true face of the Galactic Federation" and managed to get several secret documents from them. The new commander of the Galactic Federation, Riddick Leydon, enlists Samus Aran to go to the hideout place of the Meteor Complex, Planet Revera, to find the ones behind the hacking and recover the files before they are spread around. ---- MISSION 01: PLANET REVERA ---- In her mission on Revera, Samus discovered the place in which one of hte leaders of Meteor Complex have been hiding, a human named Lettica Flower. Samus, at first, requests to Lettica to not to leak the files or she would be arrested by the Galactic Federation. Lettica doesn't seems bothered by Samus's threat and starts going on a rant as to why the Galactic Federation are the only true evil behind this. Samus threathens her further by pointing her arm cannon in her face, to which Lettica seems to be scared of it and attempts to make a deal with Samus. Intrigued, Samus asks what kind of deal. Lettica starts talking about Meteor Complex and their goal: :Ever since the incident at the Bottle Ship, me and a group of human rebels have managed to get several documents from the Galactic Federation and we found about Melissa Bergman, the A.I. of Space Pirates leader, Mother Brain. We always suspected that there was something deeper, so that's why we created Meteor Complex. With our findings, we created a suspicion that if we want to find the hard evidence about the Federation's true doings, we have to go to a planet named '''K-2L'.'' -Lettica Flower The name K-2L hit like a bullet towards Samus, as she recognizes the name that is from the human colony that she lived. After revealing this piece of information, Lettica asks Samus if she still has any memories on what happened on K-2L. Samus says that she only has brief memories of what happened, leading Lettica to think that she has been lobotomized by the Galactic Federation to hide certain details. Samus disagrees and says that the Galactic Federation wouldn't ever do anything that hideous and Lettica challenges by saying to Samus to ask to her to explore K-2L. Members of the Federation meets up with Samus and takes Lettica away, with Samus standing for a short time, thinking about what Lettica just said. She later leaves the room and follows the Federation Forces. Back at the headquarters, the group starts celebrating another succesful mission, although Samus seems to be rather troubled. Riddick notices this and decides to come up to her, asking about what she is feeling. Samus requests to talk with Riddick in private outside the view of other federation members. Riddick agrees and they met up in the commander room. ---- :Riddick: Samus, I haven't seen you like this ever before. Your behavior is making me curious. So, ask what you want to ask. :Samus: Commander Riddick, I ask for permission to investigate the planet K-2L. :Riddick: And for what reason? :Samus: The member of Meteor Complex that we captured made some intriguing remarks about that location. I request to visit the location to investigate the region and to see if there is anything related to Meteor Complex. :Riddick: Request denied. :Samus: May I ask the reason for the denial? :Riddick: It's simple. It's a trap. Meteor Complex wants to make people think that we aren't here to protect people from threats like the Space Pirates. People who feel they are telling the "truth" instead of misleading people. They have more knowledge about us than we currently know about, so they might found about your origins and tried to make you against us. Do not believe what Meteor Complex says. :Samus: Understood. :Samus gets to the door. :Riddick: Samus. :Samus: Yes? :Riddick: Was it this that has been bothering you? :Samus: Yes. :Riddick: That's just all I wanted to know. :Samus leaves the room, Riddick stays in there, but seems to be suspicious towards Samus's behavior. ---- Later on, the radars catches an unidentified ship flying towards the direction of the station. They attempt to communicate with them, but there is no signal for communication. Riddick says to them to capture it, although the ships sent to capture the other ship doesn't manages to capture them and it leaves an opening space to the ship to enter. People in power suits starts attacking the Federation Forces and going towards the detention center, in which Lettica is in. Samus is informed of this situation and immedieatly heads out to help. ---- MISSION 02: GALACTIC FEDERATION STATION ---- Samus attempts to stop them, but their power suits only manage to absorb the blasts that Samus shoots. Eventually, they free Lettica and escape from the station, with Riddick assining an assault team immedieatly to follow their tail, a team that includes Samus, who goes to chase after them with her Gunship. ---- MISSION 03: CHASE ---- The chase ends with the infiltrators' ship crash landing on Planet Expiscor. Samus lands just close to the wrecked ship, although she doesn't manages to find anyone of infiltrators. Riddick assumes that they can't be that far away, so he requests Samus to locate them within Expiscor. ---- MISSION 04: PLANET EXPISCOR ---- Samus manages to find one of the infiltrators, whom she manages to defeat and then asks to him to say where the others are. The captured infiltrator, named Sachie Merv, leads Samus to the location of the other infiltrators, whom are revealed to be members of Meteor Complex. Samus confronts them, asking to them to go with her so that they can be arrested by the Federation Forces, although one of the members doesn't likes that idea very much, a man named Elias Xavier. Elias states that Samus is only working as a puppet towards the Galactic Federation and the Galactic Federation's only job is to cover up the truth. Samus refuses to listen to them and starts making threats in case they don't go with her. Elias bluntly says no and Samus attempts to hit him with a Shock Shot, only to not cause any effect on Elias when it hits. Samus wonders why and Elias explains that they are equipped with camoflauged power suits, developed with afloraltite, a rare mineral, only encounted in abudance within K-2L. Samus says this is impossible, although Elias explains that they have encountered the mineral in question within Planet Nocens, a planet that used to be the lair for the Space Pirates during the events of the Space Pirates invasion on K-2L. Samus asks further, leading to Elias to simply reply: "You need to discover the truth. You need to take your own path.", before the Federation Forces shows up and attempts to arrest them, only to their attacks be absorbed by their camaflouge power suits. Riddick attempts to call Samus via codec, although Samus doesn't reply with anything, lost in her thoughts about the information of what she just heard. Back at the Galactic Federation, Samus goes to the Commander Room, once again asking for permission to explore K-2L, as well Planet Nocans. Commander Riddick refuses and Samus starts making an ultimatium: either Riddick lets her explore those planets or she simply leaves the Galactic Federation. Riddick responds with a threat, that if she leaves the Galactic Federation, she will be considered a criminal and that her head will be valuable for other bounty hunters to start hunting her. Samus calmly responds that she is ready to fight whatever threat the Federation throws against her and that her only mission know is to discover the truth, be with the Federation or not. Riddick simply turns around and requests that her Power Suit to be destroyed and that her ship needs to be thrown out of the station. Samus hears this and makes a quick rush towards the ship, knowing that she wouldn't have time to get both. Within a few seconds of the ship barely still on the station, Samus makes in and escapes the station. Riddick watches her escape from the Command Room and makes the wanted deal, if anyone is able to capture Samus, a reward of a huge amount of money and prestige will be given. Characters *Samus Aran *Commander Riddick Leydon *Lettica Flower *Elias Xavier Category:Games